Run Away
by My.Last.Resort
Summary: Envy's thoughts are driven by something he dosen't understand, something that causes him to break off from the other homunculus with no plans to return to them. Now Envy has new plans, plans involing a certain alchemist. EnvyXEd
1. Tantrum

Run Away

Disclaimer: Me does not own Fullmetal… cry

Chap one- Tantrum

Warnings- harsh language mainly, and spoilers in the anime up to about where Dante is introduced, if you don't know who Dante is, and you hate spoilers, then you shouldn't read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

First he tried to count the stars in the sky. He tried, but it was too great for him; looking up into the night sky, there were just too many. There was no place to start, no place to finish, just endless emptiness of the world above; a world that mortals could always see, but never touch, a world that was only ever connected by the rain.

He strained his neck skywards and tried, but it was impossible. There were just too many little dots of light glimmering in the heavens for anyone to count. A gentle autumn wind ran through him, chilling him and running unseen fingers though his hair.

He then tried a simpler task. He averted his gaze down to the world around him and from his perch on top of a large gothic style cross that was also someone's grave, and counted all tombstones.

This was a task he could do. It wasn't a large cemetery; it only had a couple hundred graves in it surrounded by a rickety fence. Small towns didn't often have large or elaborate places to put their dead.

It wasn't kept in very good condition; weeds infested the paths around the stone markers. In some places the grass extremely long and in others it was either dead or there was just a patch of dry dirt. The tombstones were in bad shape themselves. Many were cracked or broken; others were simply worn away, as though they wanted to fade out of existence, slowly being eroded by time and the elements.

But none the less he counted them. He stood atop the grave and slowly counted all the little tombstones with only the moonlight to help him see.

"Two hundred and forty eight." he said to no one, letting his words be taken away by the gentle wind. "Two hundred and forty eight graves."

He had been on the run for six days now. He wasn't worried about getting caught, he knew he was better then that. Being able to change your form has many benefits, and hiding was one of them.

He knew they'd be out looking for him. Most likely just Lust and Gluttony, maybe Wrath. The four of them are the ones who do all the foot work, and now, without him, it's just the three of them.

It isn't hard to hide. Not when you can be anything from an old man crossing the street to a squirrel up in a tree. And it's a big world out there; plenty of trees for a squirrel to hide in.

Before, his reason for living was quite simple. He wanted to kill. His master supplied him with people to kill and he killed them. But she has nothing to offer him now. Now he has a new goal, a new dream; one his master can't help him achieve.

He sighed heavily to himself and pondered his situation.

He didn't have time to finish thinking. The sound of dry leaves being crushed underfoot got his attention. He quickly hopped down from the grave and hid behind it. The rustling of leaves drew closer and he heard the voiced of an adult male and a young girl, probably no older then three. Relieved it wasn't one of his fellow homunculi; he let down his guard a little but didn't fully relax.

They were talking quietly and he could only make out the bits and pieces of their words. Form what he could gather the man's wife and the girl's mother and died.

Sighing a little he took the form of a rabbit and sped out of the graveyard. At one time, he would have hung around just to scare them or torment them. But he wasn't in the mood.

He hadn't been himself lately. Maybe running would help him out. They say that running is a great form of stress relief. He doesn't really think of himself as stressed, and he doesn't know who _they_ are, or if their right. But it really didn't matter. He had someplace to go and he would be running all the way there. And if running really did make you feel better, then he would be feeling great soon; back to his regular psychotic self. After all, it's a long way to Central.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lust stopped and stared at the large mansion before her, pondering whether or not to go in. Gluttony stuck a finger in his mouth and looked up at Lust. Lust wondered just what her master's reaction would be when she told her the news.

Dante was always so calm, never fazed by anything. The sin hoped she stayed in that mood. Envy had once told her that the Lust before her had managed to piss the 'old hag' off one day and, well that was the last time she ever elongated her fingernails ever again. Envy may have just been trying to unnerve her, but still, she much preferred to stay on her master's good side.

Lust decided that it would be much simpler to get things over with. She made her way through the grand mahogany doors and strolled through the eerily quiet marble halls; her high heels clicking as they struck the floor, making eco after eco.

Gluttony padded along after the sin he was so very attached to. His footsteps as quiet as could be despite his size.

They neared another set of doors and Lust paused for just a moment before entering.

The room was beautifully furnished. Intricately woven velvet drapes hung in the window, paintings of landscapes probably worth hundreds of thousands decorated the walls, and on the other side of the room was a large desk, carved with the utmost care and polished until it gleamed.

Behind the desk sat Dante.

"I trust that all went well?"

"He's dead if that's what you asking." Gluttony grinned at the memory of the fine meal he had.

"Excellent. Is that all you have to tell me?" Lust got a strong vibe that told her Dante knew more then she let on.

"Envy was acting… odd, ever since we left."

Dante stood and made her way across the room to a small stand where a teapot and a set of fine china were placed. Blue energy crackled in the air followed by the sharp smell of herbs.

"Continue."

"We took the train out and all he did the whole ride was look out the window. That's all he did. No sarcastic comments, no crazed grins, he just stayed silent and stared out the window. When we finally got there, he walked off and we couldn't find him. He turned up a few hours later, in a cemetery of all places. We tried to talk to him but he had a tantrum on us and stormed out of town." Lust said while wondering if Envy was going through some type of male homunculus PMS.

"Yes, rather strange behavior for Envy." Dante said sitting back down with a steaming cup in her hand. Dante stayed quiet for a moment, weighing all the possibilities.

"I want you two to track Envy down." Dante said calmly sipping a cup of bittersweet herbal tea.

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Lust questioned, arms crossed beneath her ample chest.

"You'll find a way, I'm sure."

Lust sighed to herself. Gluttony bounced up and down behind her waiting patiently for them to finish talking.

"Okay, let's say we do manage to find him. Then what do you want us to do? Drag him back by his hair?' Lust said, not feeling the need to try and make the last part of her question sound sarcastic. She felt the words didn't need to be laced with venom to get her point across.

"No, no. Just find out what he's up to. If it's just another one of his tantrums, he'll come back on his own. If he actually is up to something, I guess we will have to deal with him accordingly." said the ancient alchemist. "Now, I want you to give me all the details." Dante raised the fine china teacup to her lips and waited patiently.

Lust was beginning to wonder if she would even ask. She looked over at a window and simply stared at it for a minuet, let out a small sigh, and began to tell Dante just what had happened six days ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lust and Gluttony found him inside the town's cemetery, standing among the graves. Leaves moved through the air, the wind animating them, making them rise and fall, spiral and twist. There in the middle of the whirlwind of leaves stood Envy, his back to his fellow sins.

"We've been looking all over town for you, at least give us a clue before you decide you want to play hide and seek." Envy gave no response. Feeling a little annoyed, Lust made her way over to him, stopping about she saw the expression on his face.

Envy, as far as Lust could tell, only really had a few modes: the smug, I am so much better then you mode, the sadistic modes, and the, pissed as hell tantrum mode. There were others, but usually Envy could be found in one of those moods. This was the first time Lust had ever seen the eldest sin look, well, pensive. He always held his calm exterior together except when he fell into a bout of rage, but calm and sadistic was far from pensive.

Envy was looking up at the sky, with his head tilted back and his mouth a flat line that tilted down slightly at the ends, making him seem just a little bit sad.

He had the kind of expression that old men and war veterans have when they sit alone at night with a glass of scotch and reminisce about the death of their best friend, so filled with sorrow, yet unable to cry a single tear.

Lust watched him for a minuet, wondering just what in the world he could possibly be thinking about.

Soon, Lust realized that whatever he was thinking about, held his mind in a grip so tight that he had not even noticed the presences standing next to him, that, or he was doing an extremely good job at ignoring them.

Lust decided that they had spent enough time doing nothing and that it was time to go.

"Come on Envy, it's time to go." Lust said as she moved to the gate of the burial grounds.

Envy remained silent and continued to stare off at something no one else could see.

"Did you hear me? I said lets go." Lust repeated with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Envy paid her no heed.

"This is getting ti-" Lust began before being cut off.

"Just shut up will you."

Lust blinked and then shook her head.

"You can PMS later Envy, we have work to do." Lust said, aiming to strike a nerve.

"Shut up Lust, I'm sick of taking orders from you." Envy said without turning around.

Lust was at a loss for words, she knew it wasn't wise to overly provoke the elder homunculus, especially since he was in this unfamiliar mood.

Lust quickly recovered and decided to continue taunting.

"Ashamed of taking orders from someone four hundred years younger then you?" The question came with a sneer.

Head bowed, face expressionless, the violet eyed sin made his way over to the fence that surrounded the graveyard. He wrapped his fingers around one of the tall iron pikes that made up the fence and yanked it lose.

"Just shut up. I'm sick of dealing with your shit. Just. Shut. The. FUCK UP!" as he screamed the last two words, he threw his makeshift projectile at his fellow sins at the gate. Lust threw herself out of the way and Gluttony fell to the ground, giving a small yelp as he did.

"_What's wrong with Envy? Usually it takes a lot more then that to get Envy pissed._" Lust thought as she stood and tried to collect her dignity. Looking around, Lust noticed that Envy had disappeared and was now on the dirt road that lead to the town. Lust hurried off after her before Gluttony could collect himself.

"Lust! Wait!" the nearly round sin said in a pitiful voice as he ran after the sin he was so attached to.

"I'm sick of this shit!" Envy screeched as he stormed down the desolate street in the town that was peacefully asleep just a few moments ago.

"Envy, be reasonable." Lust said in her usual monotone, walking a good dozen feet behind, not daring to get any closer.

"Shut up! I'm sick of you bitch!" Envy shouted at her fellow sin. "Just shut the hell up!"

Gluttony tried and failed to hide himself behind Lust muttering to himself.

"I'm sick of you too you fat ass! I'm sick of all this shit!" Envy could feel his vocal cords in his throat ripping apart as he abused his voice.

The emerald haired doppelganger now found himself in the middle of an ally. A lone man had the misfortune of being on the other end of said ally at the time.

As though he was drawn by movement, Envy grabbed a trashcan and hurled it at the man, who by the time it reached him, was long gone. The trashcan slammed into the side of a brick building and crumpled in on itself accompanied by the sound of screeching metal.

Gluttony was now holding onto Lust's arms in fear as he continued to frantically talk to himself

"Scaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscaryscary."

Envy was now stomping through the town lashing out at anything unlucky enough to get in his path. Lust followed from thirty feet behind now, with Gluttony needlessly close on her heals.

Over the noise caused by the homunculus's rampage, the voice of said rampaging sin could be heard.

"I'm sick of that bitch Dante! I'm sick of following orders! I'm sick of that damn stone! I'm fucking sick of everything!"

It continued on like that for another minuet before things quieted down.

Lust stood on the side of the main street and watched the doppelganger approach. Gluttony whimpered and continued to hide behind Lust. Lust put on a solemn face and tried to look nonchalant.

While Envy drew nearer, it grew more apparent that he was still brimming with furry, but had calmed down a small amount.

"Are you done yet?" Lust asked innocently.

Envy gave no response and simply raised his fist and swung it into the side of the building a foot from Lust's head.

Lust flinched in anticipation but instead of the fist, was hit with a spray of brick.

"I'm fuckin' out of here."

Envy walked out of the town without looking back to even see if he was being followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it. The beginnings of mah first non Naruto fic. This is an EnvyXEd story, if you don't like yaoi, I recommend that you don't read any more of this. Anywho, Please comment! Any comments are greatly appreciated, any constructive criticism, any flames, any ideas you have, so anything really.


	2. Footsteps

Run Away

Chapter Two- Footsteps

Disclaimer- me does not own Fullmetal… but me can dream can't me?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young boy looking to be about 16 years of age made his way though the crowded city streets with a spring in his step that threatened to launch him over rooftops. Long brown hair bounced up and down as he slipped through the gaps between the other inhabitants of the road.

He made his way while doing his best to take notice of every face he passed.

Intelligent bright green eyes focused on the face of a woman in her mid thirties before instantly snapping to a man in a dark gray suet, before switching to the face of a kid who looked like he was in desperate need of sleep.

His eyes never stayed on one person for more then a second; looking for someone that he would only know once he saw them.

Hardly bothering to take a look at his surroundings, he marched on; it didn't make much of a difference to him anyway, he had almost no idea where he was.

The names of streets hadn't meant anything to him for a long time. In edition to that, he had managed to wander into a part of Central he didn't know existed. A lack of knowledge about his location did not stop him; on the contrary, it only served to make him move along faster.

After several minuets of playing 'doge the civilian' in the bustling street, he spotted two men in dark blue uniforms, one of which had a cigarette hanging limply in his mouth and spiky dirty blond hair atop his head, the other was rather short with spiky black hair and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

The men were on the street opposite of him, moving in the opposite direction as well.

The youth stopped abruptly, almost causing the woman in back of him to crash into him, and a grin split his face in two as it dawned on him that the men were members of that alchemist Mustang's crew.

He resumed walking, although in a much different style; before he moved quickly while bouncing in the crowd, as though he knew exactly what he was doing and what he was after, even if he didn't.

He swapped his grin for a poker face, straightened his posture, and closed his eyes a little bit in order to make himself look a bit bored. He started walking again, this time at a normal pace, even with the people around him. As he walked, he paid no heed to the people or the buildings around him; he looked like any other city boy.

He sauntered across the street and proceeded to follow the soldiers while maintaining his completely non-threatening aura.

"Honestly, I'm having a hard time getting used to it," said the one with black hair.

"Almost two weeks of doing endless work and endless cases and then it just suddenly stops. Now there's nothing to do at all. I almost wish I was stuck with work again." The one with the cancer stick in his mouth replied.

"Ya, there really isn't anything to do now. But I thought you had a girlfriend? Shouldn't you be spending some time with her?" asked the short one.

His words caused his companion to hang his head, surprisingly his cigarette managed to stay in his mouth, and his voice toke on an overly dramatic, weepy tone.

"She dumped me two days ago… I think she's seeing Mustang now!"

"Um, if she is, how many girls has he stolen from you now?"

"Fourteen."

"Counting or not counting the time we spent at Eastern Headquarters?"

"Not counting."

"Ouch."

The two kept on talking about girls and Mustang being a woman stealing bastard for several minuets before the conversation turned to matters the one trailing them had a little more interest in.

"I herd that Ed's doing better now. Is that true?" the one with the glasses asked.

The boy raised an eyebrow upon hearing that the alchemist had been ill. He wondered exactly what he came down with, and to his surprise also hoped that it wasn't anything to serious.

"Ya, it's true. The kid conveniently gets sick right when we need him, and then gets better when we don't. That's some luck he's got going."

"I suppose I should pay him a visit, even if he is better, I just feel kind of bad that I never got around to it before."

"We were all snowed under with murders, Scar, and those damn chimeras of Tucker's got lose. I don't know how the hell that happened but it sure made a mess around here. Bottom line, I'm sure he's mad or anything about no one visiting him."

The straight face broke out in a grin at the thought of chimeras running lose in the streets of central.

"If you do visit him," continued the one with the dirty blond hair, "tell him I said hi."

"I will, umm, I'd hate to sound ignorant, but… where does Ed live exactly?"

"He owns an apartment at some place, can't remember the name though, it's about seventeen blocks from headquarters. Actually I think it starts with an h… ask Hawkeye when we get back, she knows." The little one nodded.

Hardly believing his luck, he decided he had learned all he needed. So, the boy with green eyes decided it was time to move on, and to do that, he needed to get to an area of Central he could maneuver in.

"Excuse me, could you two point me in the direction of Central Headquarters?"

The men whipped around and were greeted by a young boy smiling politely.

"Ya, sure." responded the one with glasses. "Can we ask why?"

"Simple really, I'm lost and I'm supposed to meet my uncle there." The boy's smile broadened a little as though he thought the idea of being lost quite a laughable concept.

The smoker nodded before speaking.

"Sure kid, we'll help you out. It's actually in the exact opposite direction we've been going. So just turn around and keep walking until you hit 43rd, then go left and walk until you get to Haruko Ave. and turn right and after about ten blocks or so, you'll see it."

"Thanks a million." The kid said before giving a mock solute, chucking to himself, and walking off.

After his back was to the soldiers, his polite smile reshaped itself into a satisfied smirk. His eyes, once a bright green, became a shocking violet, and the pupils, slit like the eyes of a cat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward Elric lay on his bed. While he did this, he did not appreciate how soft his pillow was, or that his mattress was free of lumps, or that it came complete with a goose down quilt. Rather, he spent his time thinking thoughts that did not involve his mattress, his pillow, or his quilt in either a positive or negative manner.

He was to busy grumbling.

Edward did not like doing nothing. Edward liked to at least be doing something; for Edward Elric was a man of action.

He did not stop to thank all the little things in life. He didn't have time to concern his thoughts with trifles.

At the moment, the Fullmetal Alchemist's head was filled with an enjoyable vision of Roy Mustang being boiled alive in a vat of burning oil, after having been mauled by a pack of bloodthirsty chimeras, before having what was left of him flung into a bottomless pit. The pit was then set on fire.

Roy Mustang had done the unforgivable; he had confined Edward to his room for a whole two weeks. And on top of that, he now refused to let the Elric brothers leave Central.

Because Ed's little bout with his sickness caused him to miss fifteen days of work, Cornel Mustang's staff was tragically shorthanded when Central decided to make them work for their paychecks; work like dogs one might say.

Mustang now decided that it was Ed's fault he had ordered Ed not to leave his apartment as long as he was sick, and now was making him pay for it by not allowing the brothers to leave Central until the Flame Alchemist's desk was free of papers.

Rest assured the Elric brothers would be in Central for quite some time.

After deciding he had enough fantasies about his commander's death, Ed hauled himself out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

"Ed! You shouldn't be up yet; your still recovering." came the concerned voice of Al.

"I'm fine. Quit worrying Al."

"No, you're not fine, just three days ago you had a fever of 103! You need your rest." the younger brother scolded his sibling.

"Ya, but that was three days ago, I'm fine now. Besides, I don't think I was that sick anyways." Ed grumbled.

"You threw up four times." Al said bluntly.

"Ya, well… like I said, that was three days ago. Besides, Mustang wants me to stop in his office in… two hours." Ed said looking at a clock. "I was planning on going out, grab a bite to eat, and air out my lungs before then."

Al stared at his brother for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, you win. Just, be careful; don't over exert yourself or anything. We can't have you getting sick again."

"You worry too much Al." Ed called from his room as he shifted through the piles of clothes on the floor in search of his signature red jacket.

"Like I've been telling you; I'll be fine." Ed said as he walked out the door.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Al shouted, determined to get in at least one more warning as the door slammed shut.

Al sighed to himself.

"Nii-san…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Autumn winds blew through the streets of the city, throwing dirt and dust in the eyes of the young state alchemist.

Various aromas came with it; freshly baked rolls, car exhaust, exotic perfumes to name a few.

Other scents came as well, scents that could not be found in a city like Central, like the smell of leaves in the fall or the smell of dew on the grass first thing in the morning.

The wind must have traveled a long ways.

As Ed walked he remained clueless to the fact that someone followed him.

When he turned corners, moments later, they turned as well.

Soundless footsteps walked the same path that he took, always smart enough to stay out of sight and lost in the crowd.

Minuets ticked by and a course of action was decided; time to have some fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took a while for Ed to notice it. At first he wasn't even sure if it was there. Soon it became apparent that it was.

Ed whipped around at mock speed only to be greeted by an empty road; no one there. But just because he didn't see anyone, didn't mean that there wasn't someone there.

Ed turned around warily and continued walking. And sure enough, there it was. Two footsteps sounded behind him, in almost perfect unison with his own, but off just enough to make him wonder if it was just him, or if it was real.

He was sure it was real. It was almost as though someone was playing some sick game with him; trying to find out just how much he could take before he snapped.

He looked around at his deserted surroundings; empty streets, buildings with no lights on inside, no sounds but the beating of his heart and the footsteps.

The young alchemist wondered how the hell he had managed to find his way to such a desolate part of Central, a part of the city so void of life.

It goes without saying that his surroundings did nothing to calm his fears that were slowly but surly being brought fourth out of the deepest, darkest part of his subconscious.

Ed wasn't about to let this get to him; he wasn't going to let them see him sweat.

He put his hands in his jacket pockets but soon decided against it; he needed them at the ready.

He kept on walking; trying to find some someone, anyone, just to know someone existed in the world besides himself.

Beads of sweat ran down his neck, even in the cool of the fall, and his one palm still made of flesh sweat inside its glove.

His mind told him to start running, get out of there, and put some distance between him and those damn footsteps.

His pride had a different plan in mind. It didn't care about how desolate his surroundings were, it didn't care what common sense had to stay. It wasn't about to let a stupid sound make him loose his cool.

Pride made him lift his head high and walk like he didn't care.

Let his mind fret, let his mind imagine things, it told him. Let it think the footsteps were getting louder, closer…

Hands pressed over Ed's eyes, blocking his vision; he half expected to feel a blade press against his throat.

Instead he heard a voice, light, sweet, and overly innocent.

"Guess who."

"Winry? You scared me for a minuet." Ed breathed, visibly relieved.

A small chuckle was heard, something that Winry was incapable of.

The voice spoke again this time, it was a little bit deeper, slightly more sinister, and a hell of a lot more scary.

"Guess again."

"Envy?" Ed squeaked in a state of shock.

"That's right chibi-san." The sin said in what was almost a sing-song voice.

Breaking free of his petrified state, he threw himself away from the homunculus.

"What the hell were you doing back there? Stalking me?!" shouted Ed.

"Stalking is such a harsh word, I prefer to think of it as… having fun."

"You've got one sick definition of fun…"

"That, is a matter of opinion."

"I don't care! Now what the hell do you want with me!" Ed growled, transmuting an automail blade.

"Well, a little birdie told me that little Fullmetal had gotten sick, and I just wanted to make sure you were all better." Envy said while putting his hand on Ed's forehead, which he quickly pulled back when Ed made a sweep to cut it off.

"Ya and Lust's stopping by later for tea."

"She is?" Envy sounded genuinely confused.

"Wha- No, you idiot! Now tell me why you're really here!" Ed said, stomping his foot for emphasis.

"If you must know…" Envy began, twirling some of his hair around his finger. "I was wondering if I could possibly stay with you for a while."

It was Ed's turn to look confused. He let his arm drop to his side.

"Huh?"

"Me. Stay. With you. At your place. For. A while."

Ed really wasn't expecting that one.

Envy. Envy the deranged, homicidal, gender confused, completely psychotic, break dancing palm tree, was asking to stay with him, Edward Elric; in his house.

Last time Ed checked, he and Envy were enemies; the kind of enemies who spent much of the time they shared with each other trying to kill each other, with the battles usually coming out in Envy's favor.

Also, last time he checked, people who had a relationship like that did not suddenly ask to stay at the other's place for a while.

While Ed's mind debated whether or not to laugh, run, or just scream hell no, his mouth decided to open and close repeatedly without letting any words out.

Envy found himself laughing at the young alchemist's ridiculous expression; to his surprise his laughter came out as a little too close to a giggle then he was comfortable with.

It did have the effect of knocking the blond out of his fishy-mouth state though.

"Fucking hell ass no freak crazy you!" Ed blurted out in an attempt to say: hell no, you fucking crazy ass freak.

Envy stopped laughing and stared at Ed with an eyebrow cocked.

"No! Fuck no! You'd probably knife me in my back or something! And why the hell do you want to stay with me anyways!" Ed questioned once he had regained the ability to form proper sentences.

"I'm hurt chibi! First of all, if I wanted to knife you, I think I would have done it a few minuets ago when you thought I was, who was it you said? Winry?" Envy stopped and looked at Ed as though he expected him to give him an answer, but continued when it became apparent that he wasn't going to. "And second, I had a bit of a row with the other homunculus and I had a bit of a falling out… well actually I more stormed off after trashing half a town. Anyways, now I need a place to stay."

"So you had a hissy fit and ran off. You still didn't say why you came to me."

Envy twitched a little at the words 'hissy fit' but it was forgotten by both of them as Envy flung himself on the state alchemist.

"Aww, chibi-san! Don't you have any faith in me?" Envy inquired as he pulled Edward into an overly dramatic, one sided hug.

Ed struggled to get out of the embrace but against the sins inhumane strength it proved to be very hard. It only worsened matters that Ed still wasn't convinced that Envy wasn't going to run a lance through his chest.

"Of course I don't! Seeing as how you're always trying to kill me!"

"I've never tried to kill you! Where did you ever get that ridiculous idea?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know, take a guess why don't you." Ed said with as much sarcasm as he could fit into the ten words.

"So can I stay with you or not?" came the blunt question.

"Of course not!" came the equally blunt answer.

"Well, I can tell when I'm not wanted."

Envy turned around and started to walk away.

"Of course you're not wanted! I hate you! You hate me!" Ed shouted after the sin, still trying to make sense of the whole situation.

Envy stopped dead in his tracks, and spoke with his back still facing the young dog of the military.

"I use to hate you."

Envy walked off and disappeared in the maze of city streets, leaving Ed alone to ponder exactly what the sin meant by those words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

row- an extremely British term, means a fight or an argument or something like that…

Well that's chapter 2. and in case you think Envy is out of character, yeah, me is using a combination of the anime and manga versions of Envy. And to those who don't read the manga, Envy is a lot more bouncy but still very psychotic.

As always, read and review!!! Or me will me sad…

On a side note, me has got to say that my two favorite lines in this whole story are the one where Ed mixes up all the words in the sentence, and the like; for Edward Elric was a man of action. XD


	3. Paperwork and Kittens

Run Away

Disclaimer: Ha! Take that bitches; I updated! ….Wait, no…. that's not what disclaimers are for…

Chapter Three- Paperwork and Kittens

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Freak'n screwed up nut job… gender confused cross dressing… what the hell is his problem anyways!" Ed half mumbled to himself as he made his way to his commanding officer's place of work, drawing strange looks to him from the people he passed, all of which he ignored.

He walked slowly, not in the lest bit of a hurry; apparently unaware or unconcerned that he was already ten minuets late.

He kicked at a stray rock that got in the way of his foot, causing it to spin across the pavement before coming to rest conveniently right in the path of his foot, only to be kicked again; creating a cycle that lasted for half a block.

Ed sighed to himself before feeling a wave of dizziness sweep over him like the summer heat after stepping out of a cool room.

He staggered and barely managed to keep on his feet, almost tripping on them in the process. He stayed still until he was sure the spell had passed.

After a minuet, he moved on, silently cursing that infernal sin for getting him all worked up. Hadn't Al warned him not to get worked up? It's wasn't like he planned on being stalked and harassed by a deranged palm tree.

So wrapped up in his negativity, the Fullmetal alchemist almost walked right past his destination; the large, incredibly hard to miss, Central Headquarters.

Ed ambled up the stone steps that led into the building, pausing to return a wave sent to him by someone who looked very familiar, only he was to absent minded to remember just who it was.

As he paced down the hallways of the establishment, his thoughts wandered, once again, back to his earlier encounter.

Let's say Envy really did break off from the other homunculus, what if he was telling the truth. But why would Envy ask to stay with him? It made no sense; Envy could be anyone or anything he wanted, he could hide anywhere in the world and never be found. And Envy had made it clear that he hated Ed's guts during their first encounter at the Fifth Lab. Painfully clear. And the last thing the sin had said, that he _use to_ hate him, bugged him. It could easily be written off as a lie- something he was quite good at coming up with- but just the way that he said it made him almost believe it was true. Almost. But what could possibly have changed since their last encounter? What could make Envy drop his publicly declared eternal hatred for him?

Edward's head was starting to throb now and only explanation he could come up with was that Envy was being a lying sonuvabitch and was trying to manipulate him somehow.

Ed's thoughts were forced out of his head by a voice shouting to him. He turned around and saw Riza Hawkeye standing in a doorway looking professional and stern as always.

"I believe you're looking for this room."

"Sorry, I guess I really wasn't paying attention." Ed said smiling awkwardly, annoyed with himself for walking past his destination for the second time that day. Hawkeye stood aside to let Ed enter the room.

"You're late Fullmetal." Edward looked up and was greeted by a serious looking Mustang seated behind his paper swamped desk with his head resting on a closed fist.

"I'm sorry; let's hope I didn't disrupt your busy schedule Colonel," Ed said with blatant sarcasm dominating the statement. Mustang remained unamused.

"Yes, let's," Mustang said as he began shifting papers around on the cluttered desk. Ed stood and sifted his weight back and fourth between his false leg and the real one, then started tapping his foot while he waited for the Colonel to find what ever it was he was looking for.

"Here we are," he said after a few moments of searching. Mustang held up a manila folder crammed full of papers that had corners sticking out of different parts of it.

"You're a ranking officer in this military- you're qualified to fill out this paperwork," he said as he passed the folder to Hawkeye who in turn gave it to Ed. The alchemist opened it and flipped through its contents, frowning slightly.

"How am I supposed to do this? It's all about stuff that happened while I was under house arrest." He waved the folder around a bit.

"I wouldn't expect you to know about something you weren't here for. That's why you need to read these reports." Hawkeye came over to him again and handed him a large binder stuffed with what must have been several hundred papers.

"What? I have to read all this?" Ed shouted. The corners of Mustang's mouth turned up slightly.

"And while you're at it… fill out these papers too," Mustang said, ignoring Ed's outburst. Ed was handed a second folder and another oversized binder. The Elric's superior leaned back in his chair and smirked, looking to be in a much better mood now that he had effectively dumped a massive amount of work on Edward.

Edward grumbled quietly while he gathered his work in his arms so the two folders were between the binders, so they would not be blown away on the way home. Ed was getting the distinct feeling that he would be having another dream tonight involving the Colonel's dramatic and excessively violent death.

"Geez, back for one day and I get slammed with three friggin' months worth of work."

"I'm sure that you'll be able to manage all this. If the great Fullmetal Alchemist, 'hero of the people', can save a city from a false prophet and fight off chimeras then I'm sure he can tackle a bit of reading and some paperwork," Mustang said with his same content smirk. Said hero of the people rolled his eyes.

"I could say something just like that to you." Ed stopped briefly to readjust his grip on the binders. "But I suppose I wouldn't be complaining so much if someone had at least come to visit me while _you_ hade me put under lockdown." The smirk on Mustang's face fell back into an emotionless line.

"You know full well how busy we all were, and also I couldn't risk having any of my men catching what you had and leaving my staff even more shorthanded."

"I know and I can understand that, but I'm just surprised that Hughes never came to visit." Mustang remained motionless in his seat, directing his gaze to his desk rather then to the one speaking. Riza looked over to him.

"Sir…" she said slowly and carefully.

"You know the kind of job that Hughes has; he was more busy then any of us," he said as he stood and turned to look out the window.

"I know that. But even after the Fifth Lab incident he came to visit me almost every day when I was in the hospital."

"Ed, you should get going. You need to get started on your work and so does the Colonel," the Lieutenant quickly interjected.

"Huh? Ya, guess you're right."

"Goodbye Ed," Riza said as she ushered him through the door.

"See ya." Ed turned one last time to see Mustang still standing with his back to him, looking out the window, not even raising a hand to say farewell.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Four days had passed since Envy had arrived in Central as a free sin. He stayed in city and tried to keep a low profile before he made his next move, which he had yet to think of. But he was confident he would come up with something. Eventually.

He was staying in the apartment of an old lady for the moment. She was dead now of course, but for once the sin could honestly say he had nothing to do with it. He had broken into an apartment complex with the full intent of killing someone, taking over their form and their living quarters when he came across the woman face down in the stairwell. Since it looked like on one had found her yet, he grabbed her room key and her purse and disposed of the body, which was quite a bother. If Gluttony was good for anything, it was making bodies disappear.

He didn't spend much time in his new apartment though. There wasn't anything to do in there, it smelled like old people, and the color of the room made his head throb. Who the hell makes orange wallpaper? Envy thought the woman must have been blind to stay in a place like that.

So he spent his days doing what ever he was in the mood for. His list included pick pocketing, staring small scale trouble like a bar fight, and even just sitting outside a café and watching the people go by.

But right now, Envy was currently moving through Central with no motive in his mind other then because he felt like it. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

While Envy walked through the streets, he whistled, hummed, kicked a few things, jumped over a few more things, did impressive feats of acrobatics, and even skipped through one of those chalk hopscotch outlines some kids had left in one of the alleys. The green eyed monster couldn't really explain why he was doing it; if someone had asked him if he wanted to play hopscotch three months ago, he would have looked at them like they were crazy or said something very sarcastic. Or both. But nonetheless, he was doing it now. And he was actually laughing while he did it. It wasn't as though he was laughing like some happy innocent little kid, it was more because he was so damn amused with the situation that he wouldn't help but give a small snicker at it.

He didn't quite know how to put it into words, but he just fell… _good_. All the little random things he was doing at the moments made him smile a bit and he found that for some reason, it put him in a good mood. The sin wasn't the least bit put off by Ed's significantly negative reaction to his appearance. It was only to be expected right?

At the moment, Envy was garbed in the same brown-haired-green-eyed-city-kid form as he had on earlier when he was lost, and he was kicking an empty wine bottle between his feet like a soccer player, and for some reason, he was content to do that for the time being.

"_Why am I doing this? I have more important matters to think about. Like short tempered state alchemists_._ Hmm… I should make it a point to call him short tempered to his face and see if he freaks at the short part. I feel like some ADD or OCD kid right now. What does OCD stand for anyways? Obsessed cow disease? Obese command disorder? No, neither of those makes any sense whatsoever…_" Envy pondered as he continued to kick the wine bottle around and finally into the wall at the far end of the alley. As the glass shattered and sprayed in all directions, he heard several whiney meows along with it.

Envy cocked a curious eyebrow and strolled over to the noise, his footsteps accompanied with the sound of crunching glass. He stopped and squatted down next to a cardboard box that had about half a dozen kittens in it of varying sizes, colors and breeds. Two of the kittens looked up at him with puzzled and innocent faces while two more slept and the remaining two were fighting- the one who was kicking the other in face looked like it was winning.

Envy sat down cross-legged in front of the box and continued to stare at the small, fury creatures. While he starred, his mind raced through images, snippets of conversations, bits of gossip he had come across, and anything other information he possessed, trying to find the metaphorical two and two so he could make four out of it. One of the kittens leaned halfway out of the box and started pushing its paw lightly on Envy's knee, as though it was testing to make sure there was substance along with the image.

By now, the fighting kittens had come to a stop and one of the sleeping ones had woken up and the five of them were at the edge of the box struggling to get a good look at their visitor. The sin ran his eyes over each and every one of them carefully while still formulating his plan. And then in an instant, a few things clicked, a light went on, and he had just made four.

Envy's face slipped back into a manic grin as he uncrossed his legs and stood. Chucking to himself, he picked up one of the kittens, cradled it in his arms and began walking off.

"I know what I'm going to do next," he announced to the cat as he held it up by the scruff of its neck. "And you're going to help me."

The cat's eyes shimmered for the briefest of moments; short enough so that it could have been nothing, but long enough to make it seem like it understood.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sweet! Me finally wrote the next chapter! It's about time too. Hmm, not too much to say about this chapter; there wasn't much action in it and its shorter then usual. It was more about setting up for the later chapters and providing some character reflection. So it wasn't very exciting, but me still hopes that you'll all still like it and appreciate the writing style and all that jazz.

But please please please please please please please please please please please review this!!! I need reviews to live- they're my crack. And anyone who reviews gets pocky and cookies.

Also, I'm setting the genres on this to romance and drama. But, I'm very bad at genres, so if anyone thinks they should be set to something else, tell me.

And, I think that's all I have to say at the moment. Please review! There's cookies and pocky in it for you if you do!

Okay, I'm done now…


End file.
